


To Plan A Wedding

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [16]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, How Do I Tag, I've never been to a wedding, They argue over everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Anne really should've seen this coming.Her and Catalina never really did see eye to eye about small things.And that's what all of this was.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	To Plan A Wedding

Wow.

Anne really should’ve been expecting this.

Her and Catalina never really did see eye to eye about the small things.

Which was exactly what all of this was.

The big thing was the wedding dress, and the whole actually getting married thing.

Anne already had her dress picked out, and Catalina had mysteriously said that she didn’t have a dress.

The first few weeks of engagement had been pure bliss (and a lot of sex. Anne literally lost her leg ability for a few hours, Catalina had been very smug about it. Anyways.) then Catalina had reluctantly reminded Anne that they needed to actually plan the wedding.

And here they were.

Arguing over every  _ single  _ thing.

Again, she really should’ve seen this coming.

_______

“No. No. No. No.  _ No _ .  _ No _ ! This would go better with the theme!”

“No, that would go better with your theme. This would go better for my theme!”

“I thought we agreed that I would pick the theme, and you would get the flowers?”

_ “Fine!” _

  
  


Silverware was done.

________

“I think we should get these rose ones.”

“No, those look  _ tacky _ . Get the white and gold ones.”

“Ignore her. The rose.”

“White and gold.”

“Excuse us, we’re gonna have a  _ little talk _ .”

  
  


They would have to come back to dishware.

_______

“Yellow and Green. Don’t you  _ dare  _ argue with me. You promised I would get the flowers.”

“I wasn’t. I actually liked the colors.”

  
  


For once they agreed. Naturally it was on the flowers.

________

“Beach wedding.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“That’s a great idea.”

“Thank you.”

  
  


Once again they agreed. Their theme was set.

_______

“Band.”

“DJ”

“ _ Band _ .”

“ _ DJ _ .”

“You know what? Lets go ask the other queens.”

“Fine.”

  
  


They would get a band.

_______

“Maybe we can  _ compromise _ ?”

“How?”

“We could get the red and white instead.”

“How is that  _ compromising _ ?”

“Red for roses and white for…. The one I liked.”

“Fine, let's move on.”

  
  


Dishware was good to go.

_________

“What’s left?”

“I don’t know.”

“Caterer’s.”

“Ugh. I’m so  _ done  _ with arguing.”

“One more argument to go.”

“Let’s get this over with.”

______

“I don’t think we should have seafood.”

“It’s a beach wedding.”

“Well at least have something other than fish.”

“We’ll get shrimp.”

“You think you’re funny?  _ Keep it up _ , I’ll ask for  _ fries _ .”

_ “You wouldn’t.” _

“I absolutely would.”

“Fine. What do you want?”

“Italian food.”

“I was fully expecting you to ask for pizza.”

“Wow that’s kind of rude. That would be  _ terrible  _ for a wedding. And I’m wearing  _ white _ , it would get  _ everywhere _ .”

“That’s why I was against you.”

“Well I can give you that. Pizza would be terrible.”

“Okay we’ll get Italian and Seafood.”

“Okay.”

  
  


Food was done.

_______

Anne was sprawled over the bed. 

“Why didn’t we just hire a wedding planner to do this for us?”

Catalina looked over at her.

_ “That’s a thing?” _


End file.
